Aulaeum
Aulaeum is the realm of theatricality, and it's name stems from the Latin word that means "curtain." It could be compared to the Broadway of the magical dimension, as all performance artists of any value eventually end up there, specifically in the capital city of Wings. Natives of Aulaeum are commonly of Caucasian or Asian decent, the royal family descending all the way from the earliest Welsh people. Very similar to the realm of Melody in the eyes of an outsider, the two planets are commonly considered similar and compared. However, the two realms have several differences usually overlooked, such as the cultures and traditions of each planet. Culture and Education Aulaeum is matriarchal, ruled always by a queen or princess instead of a king or prince. The females are always household heads and most are formidable opponents with their magic powers. Fairies in this realm view Alfea College as a school of weaklings, and although homeschooling or tutoring are the most common practices when it comes to education, rich families will often send their daughters to Cloud Tower or Beta Academy. Men in the realm are free to determine their own education. It is not common that an Aulaeum male will study at Red Fountain, but it has occurred. Many go to an art, music, dance, or technology school to better learn the technical side of plays and productions. In some situations, a man might choose to follow the path of magic and learn to become a wizard. These men are ranked higher than any other male citizen, including Specialists. People in Aulaeum usually wear dark colors, especially in red, purple, and black. This commonly causes the misconception of an Aulaeum fairy being a witch. In reality, it is a practical palette designed by those who prefer the backstage to the spotlight. Blue is the royal color, and it is illegal for anyone not a countess or above to wear that color in an entire piece of clothing (if there are blue stripes, it is fine, for example, but no solid blue is allowed). Powers Aulaeum fairies usually have the powers of the theatre, and witches normally are powered by charisma. Occasionally, you will see a Fairy of Charisma or a Witch of Theatre, but it is rare. Wizards of the realm usually specialize in some sort of magnetic magic. In an extremely strange case, a being may realize powers of Sound and Light, similar to a combination of the magic on Melody and Solaria. However, these powers are diminished and more oriented towards indoor use than their more powerful cousins. The Fall of Aulaeum The realm of Melody eventually attacked Aulaeum, looking for the secret to their performance magic. Only a month after the war started, the current king and queen (King Errol and Queen Aria) went missing, only to be found dead later. Princess Oleo was thrust into the position of warrior princess, acting queen, and mascot for the people of Aulaeum, as well as the official guardian of her sister, Princess Revue. The battles waged on for a year. Aulaeum fought well, but not good enough, and eventually came to a final battle. Almost every Aulaeumite involved was killed, including Princess Revue. After negotiations with the Melody fairy Musa, who had failed to stop the specialist who executed the princess from doing so, Oleo surrendered the realm to the rule of Melody Princess Galatea. Aulaeumite culture started to collapse, as it was replaced by the more traditional, realm-wide way of thinking. All girls from the age of sixteen through twenty were forced to enroll at Alfea College, the capital underwent a name change, and performance rules became a lot stricter. As could be expected, the musical replaced the play as most popular way of performance. The only thing left of Aulaeum culture was it's matriarchal society.